This invention relates in general to a motion analysis system which records a sequence of images of an event at a fast frame rate and plays back the images of the event at a slower frame rate so that the event may be analyzed. More particularly, this invention relates to visualization techniques for temporally acquired sequences of images which allow the visualization in one still image of the kinetics of a multiple image recording session.
Motion analysis systems are useful for analyzing rapidly changing events. One type of motion analysis system records a great number of images during an event at a high or fast image frame rate and reproduces the image frames more slowly at a lower frame rate. Thus, any movement occurring during the event may be analyzed in a step by step progression. Applications for a motion analysis system include, malfunctions in high speed machinery, movements of an athlete, testing of safety equipment, shattering of an object, etc. One type of motion analysis system is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,995 issued Jan. 29, 1985. As disclosed in the latter patent, the motion analysis system/fast frame recorder includes a video camera, a variable speed processor and a video display monitor. The camera is read out in block format so that, a plurality of lines of video information that correspond to rows of photosites in the camera solid state imager, are simultaneously recorded on magnetic tape in parallel longitudinal tracks. During playback, the magnetic tape is played back at a reduced tape speed. A plurality of parallel video signals reproduced from parallel tracks on the tape are processed into a serial video signal which may be used with standard video monitors. A magnetic tape motion analysis system is advantageous, because of he ability to record a large number of image frames and because of the nonvolatility of the image storage.
Another type of motion analysis system is disclosed in commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 07/431,010 filing date Nov. 2, 1989. As disclosed in this patent, the motion analysis system includes a video camera, a solid state memory, a video processor, and a video display monitor. A sequence of images of an event is stored in digital format in the solid state memory. Stored frames are played back in a sequence of full frames. Alternatively, individual images are randomly accessed for display either as individual frames or in any sequence of frames desired.
There are applications where it would be desirable to visualize in a single still image the kinetics of a portion of or the entire sequence of images of a recorded or stored event.